1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting assembly that is adjustably attached to a desk for supporting articles, e.g., a computer keyboard, a typewriter, books, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An office desk generally has a drawer slidably attached to an underside thereof for supporting a computer keyboard, a typewriter, books, or other articles. Nevertheless, the user may feel uncomfortable or even be subject to occupational harm after a long-term use if the drawer is not located at a desired height. The present invention is intended to provide an improved supporting assembly to solve this problem.